Happy Christmas !
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: Riko est diabolique et en voici une nouvelle fois la preuve... Joyeux Noël !


Happy Christmas !

_~ Flash-Back ~_

Gymnase de Seirin, dans l'après-midi...

''- Bon, dans quelques jours c'est Noël ! S'était exclamée la coach en frappant dans ses mains. Je propose qu'on organise quelque-chose pour fêter ça !''

Elle s'était tourné vers les joueurs en leur faisant son sourire sadique qui vous foutait bien les jetons et avait ajouté :

''- Je suppose que tout le monde est d'accord, hm ?''

Ils s'étaient regardés en tremblant, avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?

Le capitaine s'était figé. Pourquoi, tout à coup, la jeune femme décidait de faire une ''fête'' pour un événement aussi banal que Noël ? Il la connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche...non, c'était même carrément une baleine.

Mitobe n'avait rien ajouté, comme on s'en doutait. Le jour où il ouvrirait la bouche celui-là, il pleuvra des burgers et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt, au grand désespoir de Kagami.

Kiyoshi avait sourit bizarrement alors que Izuki lançait d'un air tout à fait sérieux un de ses jeux de mot pourri qui ne faisait rire personne mais qui n'avait malheureusement pas réussi freiné l'enthousiasme de Koganei qui sautillait sur place

Kagami avait soupiré, les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était pas vraiment son trip. Mais bon, pour une fois, il pouvait faire une exception et puis, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire non avec cette tarée dangereuse en face de lui.

Tetsuya n°2 avait aboyé joyeusement pendant que le roux s'était éloigné en vitesse de l'animal. Kuroko s'était baissé pour le caresser et avait dit avec sa nonchalance habituelle :

''- Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.''

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Gymnase de Seirin, trois jours plus tard, dans la soirée...

Quand Kuroko arriva, personne n'était encore là. Il écarquilla les yeux (à sa façon) en voyant toute les décorations qui ornaient le gymnase. Des guirlandes, des ballons, des paquets cadeaux, faux biens entendus, Riko avait insisté, et déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à la convaincre d'acheter autant de boules de Noël... Il avait un budget réduit, bon sang !

Un gigantesque sapin était planté en plein milieu du terrain et l'étoile posée à son sommet brillait de mille feux. Enroulée sur ses branche, une guirlande électrique clignotait, passant du rouge au bleu puis du bleu au vert et du vert au jaune et...ainsi de suite.

Le joueur fantôme sourit, ses camarades s'étaient vraiment donnés du mal.

Oui, parce-qu'il n'avait pas aidé, lui. Enfin, il n'avait pas pu aider car, étrangement, la coach le lui avait interdit et, le poussant dehors, elle lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Il lui avait fait confiance mais, de toute manière, il n'avait pas son mot à dire avec elle.

Ce qui était encore plus bizarre, c'était que, la veille, ses compagnons l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir, prétextant un rhume ou un dîner en famille. Riko, qui l'avait prévenu en dernier, lui avait dit de venir quand même, accompagnant sa demande (ordre) d'une menace particulièrement violente. Et puis, il y avait toujours Kagami, non ?

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt du tigre en l'occurrence... Celui-ci venait tout juste de passer les portes du gymnase. Apercevant le décor, il lâcha un ''Ouah'', avant de remarquer la présence du bleu. Il s'avança vers lui :

''- T'es le premier ?

- Oui, fit Kuroko. Et le seul, apparemment, rajouta-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Les autres ont eu un empêchement.

- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Kagami. Ah, c'est bien la coach, ça ! Prévoir un truc et jamais le finir !''

Une boule de Noël tomba brusquement, et on ne sait comment, à terre. Les deux basketteurs n'y firent pas attention et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un banc.

Le silence prit place, et le rouquin finit par dire, un peu gêné :

''- Au fait, je...

- Tu ? Fit Kuroko.''

L'ancien titulaire de Teiko regarda sa nouvelle lumière se frotter l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, signe, chez lui, d'incompréhension.

Kagami finit par mettre une main dans sa poche et en sortit en petit paquet enveloppé de papier de cadeau qu'il lui tendit sans le regarder.

Le joueur aux cheveux bleu ciel observa tour à tour le présent et son donneur et finit par le prendre, après s'être persuader que ce n'était pas une blague.

Il déchira délicatement le papier de la même couleur que sa chevelure et découvrit à l'intérieur un bracelet de poignet noir avec une étoile rouge. Il sourit tendrement pendant qu'il le mettait à son poignet.

Kagami osa enfin le regarder et vit qu'il était content. Se sentant soulagé, il sourit à son tour et remonta sa manche pour dévoiler lui aussi un bracelet mais cette fois-ci blanc avec une étoile bleu clair.

Kuroko lui lança un regard indéchiffrable dont le roux ne chercha pas la signification, préférant éviter de trop réfléchir.

Ainsi, ils passèrent un long moment sans parler, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Mais soudain, Kuroko lâcha un soupir discret, chose qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement. Il se leva et se planta à quelques centimètres devant sa lumière, surprenant celle-ci par la même occasion.

''- Je peux t'offrir mon cadeau moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- O-oui, fit Kagami en tournant la tête, gêné par la proximité de son coéquipier.

- Alors ferme les yeux, ordonna Kuroko.''

Le maillot 10 de Seirin obéit sans trop comprendre et il attendit.

Tout à coup, il sentit deux petites mains entourer son visage et le rapprocher de leur propriétaire. Il inspira un souffle frais à l'haleine mentholée et, sans qu'il puisse réagir, des lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes, lui donnant le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Et son coeur s'arrêta, littéralement.

Une myriade de papillons envahit son ventre et il eut, pendant un instant, la sensation de voler.

Mais cela ne dura pas une éternité, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur pareille à celle du ciel s'était déjà éloigné.

Il eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui allait se déchirer. Cette impression de manque, de vide, alors qu'il venait juste de l'embrasser.

''Encore'' dit son coeur.''Tout de suite'' dit son corps.

Il se leva à toute vitesse, attrapa le frêle joueur fantôme par le tee-shirt et plaqua brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Oui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, parce-que ce moment-là valait tout les ''Je t'aime'' du monde...

Gymnase de Seirin, le lendemain, le matin...

Quand notre couple préféré arriva ce matin-là, tous leurs coéquipiers étaient réunis. Déjà, ça c'était inquiétant, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est qu'ils abordaient tous un grand sourire.

''- Alors, vous avez passer un joyeux Noël ? s'écria la coach dès qu'elle les vit.

- Euh...oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Kagami, méfiant.

- Non, juste pour savoir, fit Riko. Vous avez reçu de beaux cadeaux ?''

Et là, Kuroko comprit. C'était elle qui avait tout manigancé pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient seuls, elle encore qui avait deviné qu'il aimait sa lumière plus que ce qu'il avouait et c'était également elle qui les avait aidé à se mettre ensemble.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remercier, elle sortit quelque-chose de son sac et le brandit devant leur nez.

''- Vous avez intérêt à vous donner à fond à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle guillerette, sinon j'affiche cette photo sur tous les murs du lycée !''

Kagami ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la dite photo, sur laquelle on les voyait s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Kuroko et lui. Il comprit à son tour, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires en tirant son ombre avec lui, marmonnant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne lui dirait jamais, ô grand jamais merci.

Riko sourit sadiquement, elle avait enfin trouvé comment les faire marcher, et même courir.

Hyûga, lui, soupira en se disant qu'il avait eut raison de se douter de quelque-chose et qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Puis, il regarda en souriant le nouveau couple partir en se disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt...


End file.
